


The Captain Who Loved Me

by charmed4fiction



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Adult Content - that will be Edward type language, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fairy Tale Elements, Inspired Captain Hook and Emma Swan, M/M, Once Upon A Time Trope Elements, True Love's Kiss
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-07-24 20:14:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7521538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charmed4fiction/pseuds/charmed4fiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roy Mustang pirate of the seas falls in love with Edward Elric a Prince.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

  _In which The Captain falls in love, but not quite yet_

Unlike most men of his acquaintance, Captain Roy Mustang or what his crew referred to him and known throughout the realms as the ruthless, roughish, dashing Flame Alchemist believed in true love.

It’s hard not to believe when the entire kingdom most priceless treasures were true love's kiss. Gods, the epiphany of true love kiss was Trisha Elric and Van Hohenheim battles with the merciless Evil King Bradley. Their love for each other had been tested numerous of times over, and they’d always manage to be victorious with the hope that true love will conquer anything and it was true.

It existed, and Roy would be a fool not to consider its real power.

Considering the following:

He was also victim to love in the form of Riza. A beautiful woman, with a deft hand in all things, firearms.

Winry Rockbell and Alphonse Elric.

Izumi Curtis and Sig Curtis.

Love existed.

It was not a figment of a fool-hearted imagination, designed only as an antidote to a sleeping curse.

It is _the something_ that cannot be touch, smell or see, but nonetheless, it was out there. And Roy knew that when he first laid eyes upon him, he’d found it again.

It was unlike the love he had for Riza. The moment he discovered its existence was momentous, earth-shattering and life-altering. This love was like being caught up in a frenzy of a dream, taking his breath away with each passing thought. It was the love that cracked walls, climbed over them and made a ruthless Alchemist surrender his heart.

Although, if he wanted to pinpoint the precise moment that he’d fell in love with this person—who was completely forbidden—he’d conclude the moment was an abstract sort of concept. Because taking a nosedive into something that had become foreign to him after losing Riza seemed disputable.

But with him, any uncertainties of oneself was ultimately overturned.

He was impossible, brilliant, and his temper could rival the brutes that he was often in company with— His sense of humor was refreshing as well his candor. Most women in their right minds would not take his sexual innuendos and often cocky behavior lightly, but Edward Elric— the thought of his name was already turning him into a possible respectable pillar of the land.

He was a surprise that kept on surprising.

Edward saw him as a challenge, as he did him.

Roy Mustang was by all accounts dangerous. What people in these parts called a villain and a pirate. He was not entitled to a happy ending. Those were reserved for the heroes.

He had his ship, his crew and plenty of pillaged gold to have his happy ending and above all his revenge. He was considered fearless, devilishly handsome and he commanded an enormous amount of respect and attention wherever he ventured. Whether he was at sea fighting to stay alive, dock at a port or having a good drink at a tavern.

He was precisely sitting in a leather trim chair that was accommodating to his now aching heart. He found himself daydreaming far too much lately, which was conducive to him listening to Havoc telling the lot of their adventures on Never-Gate and of Selim, a demon boy who drew an alliance with the Captain to pursue his devious ministrations.

East City Dive was his favorite tavern to visit when he docked at Central Enchanted. Being back in Amestris was not his intention; he’d only came from time to time to avenge Riza. Roy had found out a long time ago that only way to stop Envy was a dagger. It was what he drew his power from. So being here was a means to an end, darkest secrets were spilled here at the tavern, and it’s where the Captain found out where Envy kept the weapon that would be his undoing.

“Captain?”

He looked up, blinking, Havoc held a smile of adoration.

“I’m sorry Sir.” He lowered his eyes before continuing. “Beg your pardon Captain for intruding upon your thoughts.”

Roy flashed him a crooked smile and nodded for him to continue. Even his crew was at the mercy of his attention.

“Of course, Captain,” Havoc murmured. “He’s at the tavern!”

His first mate cleared his throat, clearly thinking that he would have the wrought of his Captain later. Which was never the case, but the crew always feared that upsetting him would be cause for them to walk the plank-

“I think he means to talk with you, sir.”

“Aye, Havoc!” he sounded exactly like a lovesick boy but quickly recovered. “Well, I should not keep his honor waiting.” He arched his brow and winked, hinting of something far less than serendipitous. The look was not lost on Havoc’s face, confirming a new form of idolization.

Him.

There he was.

Edward Elric.

The Prince; wearing a red cloak that sheltered him from prying eyes. In a place that was rightfully suited for the likes of barbarians and miscreants. Who society shunned, had cast a blind eye towards, in fear of the occupants that frequent the establishment.

Distinguishable by his golden tendrils sneaking out of the cloak and hints of tanned skin.

Roy stood frozen. Transfixed.

The air was suffocating, too thick to breathe in.

He was aching.

For fuck's sake, he couldn’t see his face, not even his profile. It was only his back, and he was irrefutably a wreck.

He was burning up with an intensity and an overwhelming sense of rightness. He did not feel this way about Riza. He loved her and was convinced that she was his true love. Hell, his revenge was solely based on his love for her.

And yet he stood here a mad man, consumed, starved and it felt right.

He managed to murmur a few greetings towards the other patrons in the tavern as he made his way towards the table he’d taken up in the back.

He had to reach him. He had to see his face. Breathe in his scent. Hear his voice.

And then he was there, standing mere inches away. He was breathless. In awe. Somehow he felt like he’d just ran a mile to fulfill his heart desires. He stood there for a moment as his eyes caught his, and they stared at each other.

The Captain smirked and whispered, “Let us go!” He pulled him up by his hand, a bit rough, but Edward didn’t utter a word as they slipped out of the tavern.

Edward Elric was not someone to have an excellent time with—He was someone that you want to relish while who savor every moment.

Roy had one thought as he pulled him along the rough cobblestone street. Get him the hell out of this place and onto his ship. At least he knew that he would be safe there. Well, he was convincing himself that he was protecting him from being caught at the tavern, but was he much safer with him.


	2. Chapter 2

_In which the other hero in the story meets the Captain_

_ One week before two months earlier and before chapter one _

Edward was impressed. If nothing else, he saw that he was exactly the kind of wild man that could make him forget.

Anything to take his mind away from the most horrific argument he had with his father and mother.

What had started out to be a pleasant family dinner at the castle had quickly turned into a marriage arrangement-war-of-words—Edward was presumptuous to think that he had a say in the matter? Oh, how mistaken he had been!

His parents expected him to marry someone he’d never met.

He was enraged.

After his parents had settled down for the night, he’d slipped out of the castle with the help of one of the guards, who worshiped the very ground he walked. He had been guaranteed a smooth exit and entry to the castle.

He did not expect to end up at one of the forsaken scarred taverns. It was one of the places he’d heard whispers about and not the kind that a member of the Royal family would ever think to lay in a single foot in. It was nestled along the docks and proved to be the speakeasy for sailors, pirates, and other questionable citizens, assuming that it was all accurate considering it was second-hand information.

He was still livid, and all he needed was an escape. East City Dive look to be the place where troubles vanished upon entering.

The bar, pub, tavern whatever they called the place was exactly how everyone explained it. Tuck neatly alongside the docks; the dilapidated, no-frills building would be hard to find if one was not looking. It certainly did not stick out, although it gave off an unnerving, foreboding and unfriendly atmosphere.

Edward cast a furtive glance in the direction of the pier, left and right and down the shops lined street. Tonight has been particularly beautiful with the moon hanging low in the sky. He could not help but admire how the orange glow of the moonlight illuminated the ships anchored near the wharf. There was one, though, enchanting, that caught his eye. The Lone Flame. He was sure that he’d heard the name mentioned by his father when he was addressing his Generals —but what he’d said, he did not recall; he had spent too much time daydreaming on what life was aboard a ship to pay much attention to the stories of his father.

He tied his horse up to a post and entered the establishment. Dubious eyes greeted him, and he pulled the hood of his cloak further down over his face in fear of being recognized. If anyone caught wind that he was here, well, the trouble he would be in is far worst that the trouble that he was already in for sneaking out of the castle.

The barkeep waved a hand at him to seat himself. He took up a table in the far back. In no time a woman came to take his drink order. Feeling free, he asked for their best amber liquid.

After settling down with his drink, he took in his surroundings. No one seemed to be concerned with him, and he found that comforting. The real world, being unencumbered by good versus evil. This was all he'd ever dreamt about. He was the crowned Prince, and a Prince did not go anywhere without a flank of Castle guards. A Prince was to be kept out of danger in fear of the Evil King Bradley.

The place was rowdy, and everyone seemed to be having a happy time. A crowd was gathered at a very large table in the center, and whatever had their attention was treating them to a story because they all seemed mesmerized and awed. Laughter erupted from the patrons as they all tapped their mugs on the table chanting along, “To the Captain, a first-class man of the seas.”

Curiosity got the best of Edward, and he strained his ears to hear what they were saying and to see who commandeered such regards.

The person back was towards him; he caught a gleam of something shiny attached the person’s hand. It looked like automail, relatively rare and fantasmally impossible to fashion without full knowledge of how to connect to a severed part the body. The likelihood of having automail would mean… surely that could not be right, he must be mistaken, the shiny object was where his hand ought to be. A metal prosthesis! Automail that sparkled with flames, virtually indestructible—the familiar name of the ship outside— no that cannot be, the tale. This person cannot be—

Trying to make sense of the musings in his head, he did not see when the Captain turned around and was looking at him.

When he locked eyes with him, it felt as if the air was suddenly sucked out of the tavern. He was imposing and not conventionally. He was prepossessing. He could not see the color of his eyes, but it did not matter because those eyes—they were embedded with danger— and from the way that he was inspecting him, eyes conscious, suggestive and that was enough to conceive that they knew exactly who he was—

He turned away gathering a bit of composure after feeling as if his eyes could peel away his disguise.

He decided it was time to make his exit.

He did not recognize when the dear Captain had gotten up from his seat and was headed directly for the lost Prince.

Without any effort said Captain was at the door, with his back leaning lazily against the doorframe.

Now looking directly at him, he saw that his eyes were dark blue. Well, blue would be too dull to describe them. They reminded him of the ocean just behind the horizon where the sky and the water met. He could get lost just staring at them; into them or maybe one look at them, and he’ll spill secrets. Definitely spill secrets. He thought earlier that he was handsome, but this close to him— cliche fuck yes! He was handsome, chiseled jaw, his eyes, yes again, they are piecing and strong—if eyes can be strong. He was tall but average enough that Edward's head came up to his chin. His hair; jet black, fell pointedly over his pale face, the strands like sharp edges, accentuating his eyes, his cheekbones, his mouth—curved in a lazy smirk.

He chanced a glance down his arm and low and beheld the automail is attached to his right hand. He was wearing a black leather duster that almost swept the floor. His shirt; black, which was awfully cut low exposing creamy skin. His shoulders and chest—wow— broad and muscular. A sheathed sword took refuge behind, holy-fuck-hell-sinful black leather pants, black boots which came up to his knees, several rings on his fingers, an earring in his left earlobe made up the rest of his, ‘I’m fucking scandalous’ ensemble.

Edward was staring. His eyes roamed over his body a multitude of times. It was proving difficult not to— when he looked like a fucking immaculate sculpture that was created by Zeus himself sent to torment living souls with its perfection.

Danger oozed from his entire physique and then he opened his mouth—

“This is no place for a pretty little thing alone and definitely, not the Prince.” He purred, his voice hitting every sultry and smooth note humanly possible. It was everything he imagined it would be from taking in his mannerisms, to the caution sign that was emblazoned off his perfect face. Really could he not find another word to describe his face; no, it was perfect, period. “Men have been drinking, love.”

“I’m not a Prince.” Edward huffed and glared pointedly at his perfect face. It was a flat out lie. If his mom was present and heard him denying his heritage—seeing her disappointment alone in his thoughts was blasphemous. He quickly dispelled any further thoughts about his mom, because he was currently still irritated with her and his dad.

“If you aren’t a Prince, then I’m not a Pirate,” he countered, his voice low and smug as he twirled one of the rings around his pinky finger.

Edward’s breath caught. His mind rapidly processing the man before him overall appearance. The unique placement of his automail and then like the flicker of light, he remembered the ship, The Lone Flame docked outside.

“Who are you?” He asked trying to sound as indiscriminate as possible.

He bowed. He fucking bowed. Not that Edward was not accustomed to people bowing and curtsying in his presence. But this—was not a respectable bow. It was provocative and flirtatious.

“Roy Mustang, but most people have taken to call me by more colorful moniker The Flame Alchemist.” He quipped.

“As in the Flame Alchemist!” Edwards fired him a disbelieving look.

“So you’ve heard of me?” He asked with a fair amount of pride his voice.

“Only that you are a heartless Pirate with no life ambition and whose only goal is to avenge a woman’s heart,” Edward spat, his voice laced with sarcasm and then he added: “You’re a tale.”

“Well, love, although that sounds like a fascinating story, the truth is far more gruesome, but no fear I am that very Pirate.”

And he did the most astonishing thing. He lifted his hand to his mouth, pressing a small kiss on the back of it.


	3. Chapter 3

What happened next was a blur. Roy Mustang, the Flame Alchemist said that he took notice of him when he entered the tavern and told him that his disguise was not as fool-proof as he figured. He’d instantly recognized him from his many portraits that were hanged around the kingdom.

He asked him what was he really doing in this god-forsaken place? And then the questions kept on coming, with each response, he felt like they were kindred spirits, his own words. His soul was an open book to him. The longer he gauged him with questions, the more he felt like he’d known him a long time and coincidently they’d met each other and were merely getting caught up. It really seemed so; because he was telling him of the quarrel he’d shared earlier with his parents; of his upcoming marriage proposal and of the deal his parents made with Envy, one of the seven deadly sins.

Next they were walking along the pier, conversing in way that was meant for friends. The Captain was engaging, charming and a flirt. But he was doing something that felt natural to him and it allowed Edward to relax. In a nutshell it felt like Roy Mustang was whisking him away on one of his voyages and from the dramatics that was his life.

He was honest in everything he told him, no pretenses or trickery. He was speaking like a man of honor. It’s strange, to have someone trust him so easily without any concrete reasoning. And, even stranger that him, Edward, was also trusting someone he’d only just met and a pirate at that—

He’d always kept his most treasured thoughts to himself. He rarely ever opened up to anyone that wasn’t his brother, mother or father. Revealing himself so openly to a stranger was mind-boggling. He was breaking with every step he took with him, with every question he asked. Roy Mustang was climbing over walls that had stood erected strong, impenetrable for a long time. And then out of nowhere he ask that one question that he’d reflected upon, occasionally, but had never conjectured himself to over analyze.

“Have you ever been in love?”

His response a simple, “No!”

 He did not judge. He believed him.

It was refreshing and exhilarating to have someone he’d only been acquainted with for a short time to listen, show concern, understand him and who thinks like him.

He was good, really good and endearing.

He was studying him with those eyes— twinkling in the dim light. It was almost near obsessive, maddening and for some odd reason Edward was trying to regulate his breathing. Shallow breaths. One, two, three, in and out. When did breathing require his full attention? His lungs tightened, his throat bone dry and the Captain eyes remained fixed upon his.

His eyes darkened as they continued to hold Edward’s by the intensity of his gaze. It was fucking unbearable. He had to break this trance, but then he parted his lips and—

And his lips…they touched his.

It was a kiss!

The bastard pirate was kissing him.

Him.

Edward Elric, the crowned Prince, who was engaged and will be married in a couple of weeks.

This kiss was all about him, and not what the scoundrel pirate desired. There was a desperation to the way Edward’s mouth responded to the kiss. It bordered on violent knowing that man was labeled a villain. And what villain did not come with deadly lurking danger hanging over their head?

But Edward can pretend that he’s completely unaware of the warning signs connected to the pirate. Do not associated himself with— Do not breath even a hello or goodbye— Do not touch— These were all stemmed from speeches his father always drilled into his head. Well, technically those were all statements attached to all the villains in their kingdom, but Roy Mustang, surely an exception can be made for the ludicrously beautiful man that was possessing his lips.

Theirs not even a slight indication that he’s nothing but a gentleman at heart, a man bounded by some unknown honor, incapable of malice towards someone he was smitten with. Fuck, when did that notion slipped into his head? Undeniably though smitten or caught up in the widespread belief that Pirates take what they wanted—this man was different and he was that someone who would love to the end of the worlds and perhaps through time. And, how the hell did Edward know this to be an absolute truth? Because like the Captain mentioned, ‘you’re something like an open book’ and for Edward when he said it, it wasn't that he was wearing his heart on his sleeve or that his feelings were displayed in his eyes and through the tell-tale hints of his body language. He said it, because they are alike in many ways. Cut from the same cloth, but retaining their own unique shape. Fundamentally so, they could be brought back together, fastening, reconnecting the frayed edges.

It was truly remarkable grasping this concept that two people were destined to balance each other out. He’d often heard the expression, opposites attract each other, but what’s to say that two people who equal each other out and are the perfect representation of what is required to form an understanding, a relationship. Shit he’s already considering that he could have something with this Pirate!

But he kissed him like his lips was air and he couldn’t breath without them. His lips felt like home. And that made Edward start to wonder, if this is what true love kiss felt like? He was transforming into something that unfathomably could not be put into words.

It was only a kiss.

How the hell can a little kiss be possessive, yet gentle? It rattle his core, as he claimed his mouth in an amorous assault. He felt a rush, like he was taking a drug that was only potent to him. His body was alive as adrenaline raced through each unopened chamber. He had the sudden inclination to freeze this moment in time with trepidation, before the Captain came to his senses and see that his lips were intermingle with that of a Prince. A Prince who was slated to be married. The foreboding rational thought itself would be his undoing, his ultimate demise.

Gods help him; he did not want to him to move away.

He wanted this. Yes, admitting to himself is a startling revelation. But, he needed this. Having his mouth explored was making the memory of what his life was turning out to be, just that, a memory.

He wanted—

Anything.

Anything that could make him forget.

Anything he could feel that would make him less numb.

His arms came around him, and Edward leaned in, sighing against his mouth as his body came into contact with his. This was it; he thought dimly. This is what his mom and dad had fought for, endlessly.

This was his true love symphony. This was the ‘whoosh.' The true love whoosh.

His mouth grew more urgent, and he surrendered everything to him, reveling in the warmth of his kiss. It spoke to him, called to his soul. He drew him more firmly against his hard body, so tight that he could feel every contour and dip of his muscles and bone. Edward snaked his arms around his neck, finding the collar of his coat, his fingers digging into the fabric.

He hadn’t meant to touch him, hadn’t even thought about it— well, maybe he did, vaguely. But whatever he thought he wanted to do or not, his hands seemed to know exactly where to go, how to find him, bring him closer. They were hard on his shoulders and again not meaning to— he arched his back and it was goodbye innocence as the heat between them escalated. He wasn’t even aware their was heat between them, but their’s no denying of the something hard rubbing against his thigh. Heat.

And the kiss? It went on and on. It was everywhere. All across his skin. He felt his kiss. It melted his insides and though that fuck would probably hurt, this hurt was exquisite.

“Edward,” he whispered, his lips finally leaving his only to blaze a hot trail of fiery little kisses along his jaw towards his ear, “my gods, lad!”

He did not want to speak. He did not want to do anything to stop him from kissing him. He could continue kissing him until time virtually cease to exist and he wouldn’t stop him. He could also say something here, something, something that’s important. He knows that there is something relevant to be said here, something to make him back peddle in his tracks and think, but all he could do is hide beneath his wondrous lips. Besides, he didn’t know what to call him. And if he had something important to say, he would have to use him name; right? Captain Flame Alchemist was already a mouth full and calling him Roy Mustang— Roy was far too intimate. Also, how it the world can he make his voice sound velvety and smooth, like he did when he whispered his name. It was like his vocal cords were tuned to some sexual branch of acoustics; Enticement. Sinful. Depraved.

He tilted his head to give him better access as he nipped at his earlobe and the side of his neck. And he moaned. The soft, incoherent sounds that shamelessly slipped out of his mouth were foreign to his ears, but at the same time awakening. He wanted to sink into him. He wanted to melt into him. He wanted the weight of him, the heat of him and he, fuck it, he wanted to touch him— He wanted to do something. He wanted to act. He wanted to be daring. He was that, had always been, but at the moment he was incapable of anything except feeling exhilarated.

He moved his hands to his hair, threading his fingers into the silky black strands.  
He let out a small groan, and the sound of the Captain voice was his own downfall. Reverently, it was remarkable because it did something to his neck—It was that sensation, when someone is about to be tickled, the body becomes hyperaware and a concentrated charge ignites sending a reverberating shiver down the spine. That is exactly what he was feeling and then the Captain lips, teeth, tongue; he didn’t know which, but one of them was slowly setting him on fire or perhaps it was all of them.

His lips moved down the column of his throat, flicking flames across his skin. And his hands—they had moved, cupping his derriere, pressing him against his body— and it was so fucking urgent, intense, more real.

This was no longer about what he wanted. It was what he needed.

Edward understood it now. He knew what it meant to want something, to be apart of something as profound as— damn; love.

He knew that returning the Captain kiss was wrong. Allowing him to kiss him was wrong, but he listened, he showed interest and their is no denying that his lips; his fiery eyes—they are hypnotic. He could have resisted but despite how much he wanted, the Captain had offered closeness, warmth and a fuck load of everything else he never knew he wanted.

“What am I to do with you?” His voiced sliced through his thoughts, warm, husky, like ribbons of silky caramel.

He still hadn’t found his voice, but he wanted to say something. He tried it, his voice barely a whisper, “Captain Flame,” testing his famous moniker on his lips.

“My name love,” He said, sounding aroused, “my real name.”

“Roy!” He murmured. It felt like an endearment, intimacy, almost as if he could change the world and everything around him with one single name.

If he said his name, then he could be his and he could forget everything else. He could forget—

Solaris.

Dear God, he was fucking engaged! And it was not just any run of the mill engagement. A deal had been made. And when you've made a deal with Envy, he always collected. And Edward was his prize.

“No!” He said, pressing his hands against his chest. “No, I can’t!”

He allowed him to push him away. He turned his head, afraid to look at him. He knew if he saw his face—

He was weak. Well, weak in the sense that he would not be able to resist the Captain if he took that chance and looked into those all knowing eyes. He was in no fucking way weak to take the Captain out or any one for that matter. He’s been always capable to hold his own, but this is not a matter of fighting skills, strength and his overall glorified attributes. The weakness he was associating himself with is the unfamiliarity of emotions he was experiencing in the Captain’s presence.

“Edward.”

He clenched his jaw and tightened his fists. Hearing his name spoken with such care and vulnerability was even harder to endure than directly facing him.

“I can’t do this.” He shook his head, still not looking at him. “It’s wrong.”

“Edward,” his voice too warm and soothing. “It’s okay.” And he felt his fingers on his chin, gently urging him to face him. “Please allow me to escort you back to the castle.”

“No!” He bellowed, his voice louder than what he intended it to be. He stopped and looked around the pier, swallowing uncomfortably. “I can’t risk you being seen.” Finally allowing his eyes to meet his. It was a mistake. The way he perceived him. His eyes were stern, but there was more; a hint of softness, a touch of sincerity and curiosity—as if—as if he wasn’t quite sure what he was seeing, it was as if he was seeing him for the very first time.

Dear gods, that was the look he was desperately trying to avoid. He’d seen it before when his father looks upon his mother. The same one Alphonse always had in his eyes whenever Winry walked into a room.

He wasn't even sure why—Perhaps it was the way the energy between them crackled, the way his eyes could see things that wasn't visible, or maybe it was because Edward know full well that Captain Flame was the person that could turn his world upside down and it would be for the better. Or maybe this was his general disposition and he was seeing what he wanted.

Maybe…

Maybe it didn’t matter.

But it terrified him all the same.

“You bloody think that I’m to let you wander back to the castle by yourself. Your safety is now my only responsibility.” He offered, the sternest in his eyes carrying over to every word he said.

Edward wondered what happen to the ‘taking risks’ pirate he just met. Who had bantered with him like a child and who'd engage him in one of the most dynamic and intellect sound conversations he had with anyone other than his family.

Someone else replaced him entirely.

His father.

“Edward?” He said. It was not entirely a question, but a reminder to him that he would not take no for an answer and he was going to have his way one way or another in the matter.

“Roy, the castle is surrounded by guards and the journey is only a short ride away.” He said, looking towards the way he’d tied up his horse. “I rode my horse here, and I can certainly ride him back. I don’t need your assistance.”

In fact the castle was about forty-five minutes away. In his haste to leave, he didn’t think that he’d ridden that far until he could taste and smell the saltiness of the ocean. He was always drawn there. His happy place that provided a relaxing calm, that he always needed with everything involving his family and their kingdom. He felt at home looking beyond the crashing waves, wondering, what an adventure it would be to sail without a care?

“I will ride with you, and when we are close to the castle, I will remain behind.”

Edward knew a losing battle if ever he was faced with one. And he knows, that with the Captain by his side, he’d feel much safer or maybe he just wanted to extend the time they had together a bit longer. “And I will stay behind until I see that you are safely behind the castle walls.”

“That is not necessary,” Edward said dismissively.

But the look he got from him told him other wise. He would not relent. It was the same look he had many a times. The one he’d seen on his father’s face when King Bradley vowed he’d have his revenge at the expense of his most precious gift, his two sons.

“Edward, I want to be assured that you’ll get there safely. Central can be treacherous at night, love.”

He crossed his arms, and looked at the Pirate and wondered why he cared so much. They’d only just met. If he kept on surprising him like this, he would surely like to see him again, and that was certainly not a problem in his book.

He would also make a fine prince, he decided then and there and he would make for a better lay—fuck, wandering thoughts. Although he wasn’t quite certain, how he went from being a Pirate to a Prince. His name alone, is what night terrors were made of and yes, he was slightly terrified— of course that was not befitting to the rumored power he had at his disposal. It was because he had already been pulled into the intricate trap that the Captain had laid out.

“Very well, if you wish to accompany me back to the castle, then I suggest we start our ride this moment,’’ Edward said grudgingly.

“Aye, love,” he nodded and followed him back to where he’d tied his horse.

The Captain was lucky that one of the patrons offered him the pleasure of riding their horse. In fact, the patron appeared overjoyed at the prospect of the Captain riding his stallion and other eager patrons rendered their animal to him with not so much as batting their eyes.

He was not lucky; it was utter admiration on their behalf towards the Captain.

Their journey to the castle was met with silence with both of them lost to their thoughts. 

“Until we meet again, Edward Elric.” The last parting words he bestowed on him.

Edward did not say anything in response. He got to his room, without any avail, and buried himself beneath the blankets. His thoughts were running wildly, a garbled mess in his head.

Yes, the Captain, Roy Mustang had made an impression on him, and he had done it slyly by stealing his heart. He might have ripped it out of his body because he could no longer distinguish the irregular rhythm coming from inside his shell. He was no closer to getting out of an already doomed engagement and he’d just tangled himself with a man warranted for death.

Who was he? Who he was, was a man heading towards the unknowns with a heart that was stolen and the only way he could stake a claim to it was to go and reclaim in the name of—

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story, no beta, mistakes blame me, because I tend to write when my eyes are closing and I edit after my eyes are practically closed. 
> 
> Thank you for giving this story a go, and the kudos, hope it was enjoyable. Feel feel to express your like. 
> 
> Questions, please ask away, etc...


	4. Chapter 4

_Edward Elric wants to forget. He wants to run away from it all—_

(Continuation from chapter one)

 

“My gods Edward, what were you thinking?”

The Captain grabbed his shoulder and Edward leaned into his length, inhaling his scent a mixture of sea, spice, and rum. The combination of his fragrance invaded his nostrils, titillating his senses, sending a hum right to his center. He wanted to fall into him and forget.

“What’s the matter, lad?” He asked, his voice strained. “You know you can tell me anything.”

It was true. Telling him anything no matter how small or insignificant was as natural as breathing air and he does the same.

Edward nodded, lifting his eyes from the cabin floor and looked at him. His eyes struck him—the way they read him like he was a book that he could not put down. The Captain saw him, all him. Remaining calm and relaxed had somehow required all his energy whenever he was this close to him.

He was familiar: from the small scar under his right eye; the creases on his forehead when he knitted his brows together; the laughing lines around his mouth when he smirked; his dark hair, that could never quite decide which way it wanted to rest. He wanted to reach out and touch his face— a face which had taken up permanent residence in his dreams. He wanted to trace his thumb along the lines and smoothed them out and run his fingers through the blackened silky soft strands of his hair.

He swallowed.

He sucked in air, breathing unlike how a prince was meant to— but he breathed all the same.

“I’m sorry,” he said, although he was unsure of what he was apologizing.

“Bloody hell!” he swore, searching his face with urgent eyes. “What happened to you, Edward? Don’t tell me that bastard, did he hurt you?” His fist tightened on his shoulders. Edward loosened them by shrugging, and he unfolded his hand, relaxing his grip. “Are you all right, Edward? Dammit love, answer me.”

He waited in silence, as he looked him up and down to check if he was hurt. His face gleaming with rage and yet at the same time—he cared. He thought pirates didn't care for anyone except themselves, however, this pirate cared for him. He’d only met up with him a few times after their first unplanned engagement, but for Edward, it was enough time for him to come to terms that he could never love another like he did for the Captain.

Roy Mustang was the man he was meant for. He was his, and he hoped that he felt the same as he did for him.

“No!” Edward said as he shook his head. “It’s not one person, it's everyone. My parents, my betrothal and her brother.” He gritted his teeth at the mention of him. “Captain, I wanted to see you, I thought if…well, maybe… you could make me forget them all.”

He regarded him pensively, the tension in his face relaxing before he asked, “Do you want to talk about it?”

Edward buried his face into his chest, stable, warm and safe. He allowed himself a moment to think about the question. He shook his head, “I would rather not, at least not now. Although, I want to tell you everything, but first, let me have this— you. I just want to forget them all.”

My God!” he exclaimed. “My God, do you know what you asked of me love?”

“I don’t. I do, I don't know, but I wish to forget. Kiss me Captain Flame until I forget how everything is wrong with my life."

“Are you sure?” he asked in a low voice. “Because I’d hope so pursue you with my charms as a respectable gentleman. Acquire your heart in the process and make you fall in love with me.”

Edward blanched at his affirmation. He was already in love with the pirate, so the falling in love part and acquiring his heart: covered.

“I would take no offense if you wish to forget some other time. Though my love the offer you present is very tempting and sleeping with you, having you filled the vacant spot in my bed would be all this pirate want.”

“I know you’d say something along those lines,” Edward responded and craned his neck to peer into his eyes.

He was incredibly handsome, almost to the point where he is flaming, but in an effeminate way. He’d reckon that being at sea would be detrimental to his skin, but it was fair and too smooth. The earrings which dangled from his earlobes added to his foppish appearance. The bright red waistcoat he was sporting over his lace trim black shirt has several buttons undone leaving little or nothing to the imagination. Scandalous and sexy quickly came to mind as Edward's eyes averted to his exposed chest.

Roy smiled at him and Edward eyes locked onto his lips. The smile crinkled at the corner of his mouth. It was a smile that made his knees wobbled. "Are you sure you could handle it.”

Edward looked away shyly. Shit. Shit. The fuck, what is he saying and why does his face appear enraptured with nothing but wicked thoughts. There is something irresistible about him. Something that cannot be contained. His expression, the way his lips continuously fall into a lazy smirk, the way his eyes dance when they fall upon him. If his heart had not been swayed towards him, he would have to extricate himself from the all-consuming attraction that’s surrounding him.

"Perhaps you're the one who couldn’t handle it." Edward managed to say, while his heart took the chance and thundered behind his chest.

And what the fuck was that comeback?

“Remember, my love you're the one who wants to forget.” He said smoothly. He brought his hand to the small of his back and pressed him closer to him. “You can still withdraw your claim to forget it all because I will not be a gentleman tonight.”

Edward’s body instantly flooded with warmth at his words. His mind started whirling with what those hands that were rubbing circles across his back would do to the rest of his body. He could already feel the heat rising inside, his bones liquefying in the process. He let out a muffled appreciative vocalization at the tantalizing sensation.

“I would despair if you did.” Edward puffed out a small breath. “I wonder if you’re willing to take a chance?”

The Captain had moved his hands up along his back and to the column of his neck, his thumb rubbing small circles, tracing the outlines of his veins as he anchored him in place.

“You’re are a very duplicitous beautiful sun. I’m sure what you’re thinking and what I have in mind goes against all the civility of your pious upbringing.” He said with a kind of arrogant confidence, though complacent, offered an equal amount of unfeigned mindfulness.

Edward cocked his eyebrow and scowled quite poorly; he’d contest. He was not a goody-goody and certainly not a prude. Though he may have been raised in a manner relating to being highly sanctimonious, Edward was not naive in a sense that he did not know what he was asking of the Captain: sex. He did not spell out the words entirely, that he’d hoped the Captain would offer his bed for the night, Edward was hoping nonetheless that he would make him forget. And if that warranted his innocence stolen away, so be it. The man had already dominated his every thought. It was only a matter of time before the sexual attraction he had for him latched on with the intent of never letting go.

Edward pressed his weight into his body, pushed up on his toes, tug his head closer to his and whispered in a purry voice, “I’d hoped a Captain like yourself…” His licked the shell of his ear and added,“can rectify that little problem.”

That Captain exhaled a deep breath and brought Edward face to his, “Do you trust me?”

“I do…,“ Edward trailed off.

 

* * *

 

 

Roy searched Edward's face for any signs of that he was reconsidering what he was proposing. All he saw was fire radiating from his eyes: unyielding. Roy took his hand and slowly pulled him towards his stateroom berth. He looked into his eyes, again, hoping the lad would rescind his offer to let him make him forget.

“Edward, are you sure?” Roy asked, tentatively.

“Yes, Captain, I am sure. I’ve never been this sure about anything.” His unwavering spirit still lit with fire.

Roy gentleman-like behavior was released, and his notorious pirate flare took control. He took Edward passionately in his arms and kissed him sensually and deeply for a long time. Edward clung to him, clutching his shirt like how the seas’ salt clung to the air. Without taking his lips from his, he lifted him and laid him atop of the berth.

“Captain?” Edward said into his mouth, holding his eyes with a steady gaze, their lips parted, but remained between lingering kisses.

“Shhh, love,” Roy murmured. “I'm going to make you forget everything. It will be only you and I. You shall not think of another. I will take you away from this god's forsaken place. It’s just us, you and me. I will be gentle, yet pleasing in every aspect required of a roughish pirate.”

“Captain…I thought pirates…you didn’t care about anyone but yourself.”

“Maybe love, I just needed reminding that I could.”

He moved his fingertips to Edward’s mouth and rubbed his fingers slowly across his lips until he opened them. He slipped one of his fingers inside his mouth. Edward’s eyes widened at the intrusion but quickly he took the initiative and sucked Roy’s finger. He sucked and licked his finger, lapping at the tip all the way down to the base.

Roy pulled out his finger without warning and slowly waved it front of his face, wet and dripping with saliva. He touched the tip of his nose with his large finger and moved it downward, past his lips, through the center of his neck and across his shoulders.

Edward shivered at each brush stroke of fingers on his bare skin. He was beautiful. Edward was what fantasies derived from, and Roy thought that he could never love another after Riza, but Edward—

Fierce.

Strong.

He was life.

He was freedom.

The sound of his name alone against his lips had awoken a silence inside of Roy.

Not a day that had gone by since he’d met the lad, that he had not thought of him.

Not since Riza had someone made him want to abandon ship on the hopes of a folly love.

Captain Flame was in love and gods it was beautiful.

He leaned into him and touched his lips to his, his automail and not-automail fingers slowly tracing his cheeks. He then held his face in his hands, and one final time he asked, “Are you sure?”

“I am certain, Roy. I want...”

Roy was in his mouth before he could finish. Warm and wet, he devoured his lips. He nipped and sucked before his tongue parted them and slipped inside. Edward pushed his tongue forward to meet his, stroking, playing, dancing with each other. Roy pushed deeper into the soft cavern of his mouth, greedy, covetous for more of him, all of him.

Roy was pulling him up from the berth and against him. He enclosed his arms around his frame, feeling every curve of his body, soft, yet rigid with muscles.

“Take your clothes off for me.” He commanded, voice rough and thick with desire, “Now.”

Edward regarded him with contempt at the order, but swiftly he quirked his lips into a coy smile, “My dear Captain is that an order?”

Roy cleared his throat. The lad was a hypnotic and downright sexy as hells. “I’m afraid, love, unless… you cannot handle it…?”

“As I said before, perhaps,” He undid the clasp to his cloak, and it fell across gorgeous blue sateen sheets. He moved his finger to his white linen shirt and undid the buttons, before shucking it free from his black leather breeches. He smiled and leaned into Roy pressing small molten kisses on his lips, as he shimmied out of the painted to his skin riding pants. The way he moved his hips; provocative and lewd. Roy was going to hell for the way his mind flooded with a sudden onslaught of prurient images of Edward splayed across his berth, with him repeatedly slamming into him—hard and unrelenting. Hell almost seemed too good. What’s more befitting for a pirate, who was about to deflower the crowned prince would be simply to be strung up in front of the royal court and have the lot ridicule him or worse have the fucking beast, Envy ripped his heart out so that the King and Queen could trample all over it. Perhaps thinking about the repercussions of the act in which he was about to dive into entirely would be best suited for after, because Edward, a very alluring drop of sunshine was unclothed. Roy’s brain immediately snapped back into action as Edward reached for his belt and started unbuckling, followed by unbuttoning his trousers, reaching inside to release his throbbing member. The heat from his hands was maddening. He removed his lips from Roy’s and mumbled seductively, “That you’re the one that cannot handle it or maybe me. Will you take care of me, Captain Flame?”

Fuck the gods.

“Edward you are magnificent, beautiful everywhere. Come here?” Roy said breathlessly. Not waiting for his answer he pulled him forward and slightly up until he was straddling his lap. “Can you see what you’ve done to me? But even more importantly can you feel,” Roy lifted his hips and thrust his desire against Edward’s ass.

“Yes, yes, I can.” He murmured, breath hitched, hungry gold eyes on his cock.

Roy took this fine opportunity and kissed him again, over and over, leaving no area of his face untouched. His neck, his shoulders, towards his chest; he kissed everywhere until Edward threw his head back, he bucked his hips, and he was moaning louder and louder. His cock was rutting against Roy’s abdomen as his was sliding between the cheeks of his ass. The anticipation of taking him without preparing him was intense, but Roy was trying his best to be patient. The way his skin tasted on his tongue, sweet as honey. The intensifying sensation of his cock pulse with need and he could not stand it anymore, and he gently pushed him back into the berth. He ran his automail finger down his body, flicking it over his sensitive nipples.

“It's cold, Captain,” he panted, “the automail is cold.”

“Sorry,” he whispered, abashed.

“You don’t have to be. It feels good.” Edward said while he held Roy’s gaze and smiled. He kissed the metal prosthesis that was his hand. “It really does, so continue, Captain.”

“Edward, you are exquisite. Perfect. You are more beautiful that I ever dreamed. Where have you been all my life? I never imagined… You make me want to be a better man.”

“To me, you’re already a better man. I’ve already chosen to see the best in you.” Edward said as he tried to hold his breath. “I’m here because of you. I know I stated that I wanted you to make me forget them, but it’s you, Captain. It’s you. I’m here because of you.”

Oh, Gods. What did he do to deserve this inexplicably breathtaking creature?

Lying on top of him, more or less look as though he was in a dream. He felt nothing but a need of Edward, to give him everything his heart desired and more. Precisely at the moment, he would go to the ends of the world for him, across all seven seas, through time and without reason it would be something that he would do again.

He looked him up and down and kiss him again, thoroughly.

Deeply.

Roughly.

 

* * *

 

Edward inhaled loudly.

“Oh fuck, Captain,” he barely whispered in between breaths labored with desire for him.

He was lost in a sea of passion. Roy was doing wicked things his body. His wet, warm mouth had ceased his manhood sending ripples of pleasure that flowed over every inch of his body. The sounds that Edward was making was erotic, nearly perverse. He loved the way Roy's mouth had stake claimed to his heat, the way his tongue did things that were unspeakable in the presence of his family. He lapped at the seeping juices at the tip of his hardness, spreading it over the head and along the girth his length.

The Captain was gasping deeply with each intake and moaning hotly. Edward never experienced anything quite like this in his lifetime. Factly; he’s never had this done to him or engaged any foreplay or the act of sexual relations. His mind was delirious. The awareness of passion was encompassing. Roy was intense, as he took him soaring up and up. The way his tongue drew back and forth, teasing and stroking— then he was circling his puckered entrance, so close to his— Edward's eyes shuttered the moment he kissed him there, his tongue darted in as he swirled it around, wetting the sensitive area.

Edward's body was trembling. He was nearing his limits. He was struggling to concentrate. His body kept bursting sparks of delight, waiting to erupt.

Roy's face buried in his ass, and it thrilled Edward in more ways that he could ever imagine. Roy thrust his tongue into Edward's prize expertly, plunging deeper, tongue fucking his ass in a frenzy of sucks and licks.

Edward's muscles inside his tightness clenched around his tongue, but this only seemed to fuel the Captain movements. His member was throbbing, burning and the pressure was building up as his muscles tensed.

Roy drew back and gazed up at him, eyes burning with fire, he licked his lips salaciously before he dived back to his member giving it a few more strokes with his tongue.

“Ro . . . Ro . . . Captain . . . I’m . . . going to . . .”

He was undone.

 

* * *

 

 Roy felt the flood of Edward’s warm release trickled down his throat. He licked his lips and kissed his way back up his stomach, peppering small kisses on every inch of his body.

“I want to be inside you,” he reverently whispered in his ear, “I want to know all of you, love.”

“I want you inside.”

Thump! Thump! Thump!

Tch!

Someone was knocking loudly on the cabin door.

“Captain? Captain?” Havoc called out. “Are you in there?”

Thump! Thump! Thump!

Roy looked towards the door and then towards Edward. He looked white as a sheet. He reached out and caressed his cheek with the back of his hand. "Are you okay?"

He nodded his head, "I'll be fine; you should answer him before he breaks the door down."

He placed a kiss on his lips, “This will only take a moment.”

Thump! Thump! Thump!

“Havoc, what the…” Roy called out to his first mate, “Give me a second, would you.”

“Captain, I’m afraid we don’t have a second.” Roy opened the cabin door to see Jean standing with a sword pointed directly at his neck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone is familiar with Emma and Killian story from OUAT, the line with "handle it" was taken from there, along with some other expression, but I've deviated from the exact wording. Just wanted to throw this out there... I have this knack to recall everything those two have said to each other.


End file.
